Remembering
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Mira is remembering the past from the day she met Allan A Dale onwards.


**Title: Remembering**

**Summary: Mira is remembering the past from the day she met Allan A Dale onwards. **

**Author's Note: This is for you, Mira. Get well soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Robin Hood._**

* * *

She looked out of the window as the sun began to set over the little village. Allan had just finished his work and was now running around outside with Elizabeth, they're eldest child. Thomas was already sleeping.

Mira smiled as she watched him sleep; his breathing steady, eyes closed and his thumb in his mouth. She idly twisted the small silver ring around her finger. She could remember the day she and Allan had met still...

_"Hey! Watch where you're shooting!" came the irritated cry from the trees. Mira looked up from where she'd been sitting under a tree in the forest. She got to her feet and jumped lightly over the tree roots following the voice. __Then she saw him. He was tall with tousled brown hair and pale blue eyes. She saw a pair of kids running away in to the trees giggling madly._

_"You alright?" Mira asked standing beside the man._

_"Yeah… Damned kids."_

_"You were shot at by some kids?" she said incredulously._

_"Yes… No! They… Er… Yeah," said the man shiftily with his cheeks reddening._

_"Seriously?" she asked. She spotted the "arrow" on the ground and knelt to pick it up. It was a stick with a slightly sharpened point but wasn't sharp enough to cause any harm. She laughed and before she knew it, the man was too._

_"I'm Mira, by the way," she said after they'd both calmed down slightly._

_"Allan A Dale," he said holding out his hand to shake hers._

Then she'd learnt more about his life over the next few months when they kept "bumping in to each other". He was an outlaw in Robin Hood's gang. She shouldn't be with him but she couldn't help but feel he was right for her. Then came the day he asked her to marry him.

_The sun was setting over Locksley and the couple were sitting looking down as the people began to finish work for the day._

_"Mira…?" Allan began slowly._

_"Hmm?" she said turning to look at him. Allan reached out and took her hand in his and looked into her eyes._

_"You know… I… I still remember the first day I met you. Back then in the forest. And when you found out I was an outlaw I thought you'd leave me… Meeting up with outlaws is a hanging offence, you know that, right?"_

_"I know."_

_"Then why are you still with me?"_

_"Because… Because I love you, Allan."_

_"I love you too... And… And I wanted to ask you… Will… Will you marry me?" Allan asked and sudden fear of rejection filled his eyes. Mira's face lit up and she nodded happily._

_"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"_

As she looked out of the cottage window she smiled as she remembered the day he proposed to her. It had always been hard for them to meet up and risk getting caught but everything became easier one morning in April.

_"Mira! Mira, the King's coming home!"_

_"The King…?" Mira breathed in shock. It had been so long since the King had been in England and to hear he was coming back… It made her mind spin._

_"We can be together!" Allan said taking her hands and pressing a kiss to her lips. Mira felt her heart soaring and her head felt light. It was almost as though she was flying. Allan made her feel like she was the only one that mattered in the world…that they were the only ones that mattered. Everything was going to be alright now. The Sheriff would be hanged for treason and the dark cloud that had been hanging over Nottingham would be lifted._

And she'd been right. The Sheriff was now dead. Countless amounts of people had swarmed into the courtyard at the castle to watch him get what he deserved.

_She stood among the crowds in the courtyard watching as the King stood on the platform beside Vaisey. The latter was standing with his hands tied behind him and the executioner slipping a noose over his head. Mira listened to the King's words with a nervous pounding in her heart. It was almost too good to believe._

_"THIS MAN HAS COMMITED CRIMES AGAINST THE COUNTY! HE HAS CHEATED YOU ALL AND GIVEN UNFIT PUNISHMENTS FOR CRIMES THAT WERE, AS IT HAPPENS, NOT CRIMES!"_

_There was a buzz of agreement from the crowds._

_"I CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO COMPENSATE THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE LOST LOVED ONES AT THE HANDS OF THIS MAN. AND AS A RESULT, HE MUST BE PUSNISHED EQUALLY!"_

_Another cheer and Mira fpund herself cheering along with them._

_"HE SHALL HANG BY THE NECK UNTIL DEAD!"_

_The cheering again. Then silence as the executioner pulled the level and the platform dropped from beneath the Sheriff. Suddenly Mira felt an arm around her shoulders and instinctively she leaned back against Allan allowing his presence to fill her up._

_"You alright?" he asked slowly._

_"Yeah."_

_"Not being funny but I think hanging was too kind," Allan said scowling slightly up at the King._

_"But at least it'll all get better now," Mira said quietly._

_"Yeah. It will. And we can get married!" Allan said hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. She smiled._

There'd been celebrations and parties afterwards. There was a feeling of freedom in the air and it was almost impossible to feel anything but the newfound liberty. Mira had gone to the pub with Allan and by the evening they were both slurring their words…

"_Did…Ddid I ever tell you tha' yer beautiful?" Allan asked grinning drunkenly at her._

_"I guess ye' just did," Mira giggled._

_"Well… Ye are… And I love ye," he slurred smiling._

Allan had told her that Robin was now Lord of Locksley village again with Marian. Much was in Bonchurch. Will and Djaq had gone to Scarbourgh to see Luke and perhaps stay there.

_"I'll miss him," Allan said slowly, "He was like a brother."_

_"He might come back sometime," Mira consoled him._

_"Yeah... But I never thought I'd miss living in the forest and running for my life every other day," Allan laughed slightly._

_"There are a lot of things that nobody thought would happen. The King coming home for one."_

_"Yeah. I'm glad he came back though. Things will get better now," Allan said._

_"Yes. They will."_

And they had. They had their own little cottage in Locksley now. Then there'd been the wedding.

_She was wearing a beautiful white dress and not only did it look amazing, it made her feel amazing. Her hair was styled elaborately and there were a few strands falling down to frame her face._

_The sun was shining outside the little church and they couldn't have asked for a better day. She couldn't believe her luck as she stood beside Allan at the altar as Allan slipped the ring onto her finger. The Priest was standing holding the bible in two hands smiling. She could hear muffled sobbing from the guests. It was Much. Mira smiled._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_She felt Allan's lips against hers and she shut her eyes relishing the moment wishing it would last forever. She barely heard the collective sigh from the guests. She could only concentrate on the man kissing her. Allan A Dale…her husband._

For the next four weeks or so things had calmed down a bit. Then she'd figured out…

_"Allan?" she asked sitting down beside him at lunchtime._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm… I'm pregnant."_

_"What?" Allan exclaimed, hardly able to believe what he was hearing, "You sure?"_

_"Yes. I'm sure."_

_"Wow…" _

_Mira laughed at his bewilderment and before long he'd joined her in laughing. They were going to have a family!_

It was February the 22nd when the child was born. A little girl they'd called Elizabeth. It had been one of the happiest days of their lives and they were still living their dream.

Elizabeth was now five and they had a son too now; Thomas A Dale. He was sleeping and Allan and Elizabeth were outside. She sighed contentedly. Life was brilliant. She was with Allan and things would be like that forever...


End file.
